1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an electric reclining seat for automobiles, and more particularly to an electric control circuit for controlling operation of such reclining seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various kinds of electrically operated reclining seats have been proposed and put into practical use in the field of automobiles. However, as will be outlined hereinafter, some of the conventional electric reclining seats have drawbacks due to their inherent constructions. That is, the pivoting movement of the seat back relative to the seat cushion is carried out with considerably high torque. Thus, sometimes, the rearward tilting of the seat back induces injury to a passenger who sits behind the seat.